grey's anatomy's prequel
by astrakane
Summary: la soirée qui amène Meredith et Derek à partager le même lit... le même canapé devraisje dire


Grey's Anatomy : Prequel

Auteur : wolwiegirl, aka astrakane

Genre : romance, humour

Rating : pg-13

Disclaimer : les personnages de Grey's Anatomy appartiennent à ABC, je ne touche rien pour cette histoire (bon, d'un autre côté, si vous y tenez vraiment, je ne vais pas vous empêcher) .Le personnage de Stace est inspirée du livre de Meg Cabot, embrouilles à Manhattan

Résumé : la soirée qui amène Meredith et Derek à partager le même lit... le même canapé devrais-je dire

Note : Cette fic contient des SPOILERS ! Si vous n'avais pas encore vu l'épisode 1x09, n'allez pas plus loin ! À moins que vous vouliez vous gâcher la surprise...

Mon petit blabla : un petit One-Shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps... j'ai dû recommencer la parti de Meredith un certain nombre de fois, mais j'en suis finalement satisfaite J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire cette fic, parce que bizarrement, je ne me sentais inspirée que le matin dans le bus... jusqu'à hier soir, où j'ai été touché par la grâce divine, en toute modestie ! Lol nan, je me suis juste sentie inspirée... du coup, j'ai gratté jusqu'à 4 heures du mat' bon, assez blablaté !

Ps : les **P-p-P **vous indiquent où commencent les pensées des persos

**O-o-O**

-« Salut Crétinus !

-_soupir _Salut Stace

-Cache ta joie de parler à ta sœur chérie !

-Stace, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Il est de mon devoir, étant ta sœur ainée ...

-Stace, vous êtes toutes mes sœurs ainées !

- Raison de plus pour s'occuper du bébé et enfant prodige de la famille !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Stacy ?

-Bon, bon, tu t'énerves pas, ok ? c'était pas mon idée...

-Stace !

-Comment vas-tu, Derek ?

-Mis à part que je n'ai plus de femme parce que la mienne était une...

-Pas de gros mots !

-... ni de meilleur ami, qui ne valait pas mieux; qu'au lieu d'être dans la ville qui m'a vu naître, où j'avais ma vie, mes amis, ma famille, je suis dans une ville de ploucs, à 3500 km de là ? mis à part qu'il est 22h, que je sors à peine de mon boulot où j'ai passé une sale journée, que je n'ai pas de vie en dehors de ce job, que je vais rentrer dormir seul dans une caravane ? Mis à part ça, ça peut aller, merci

-Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux !

-Aller mieux !

-De la colère et du ressentiment ! c'est mieux que la passivité et l'auto- apitoiement ! tu ne te comporte pas en chiffe-molle.

-Hé ! je ne suis pas une chiffe-molle !

-C'est vrai que pour un mec avec 4 sœurs, tu t'en es plutôt bien sortit...

-Est-ce que j'ai déjà été une chiffe-molle ?

-Tu es quand même resté chez moi une semaine pour t'occuper de mes gosses !

-Ça me ressource. Et puis ils sont géniaux. Et t'étais bien contente de pouvoir sortir entre filles et de te mettre une murge !

-Je ne prétends pas le contraire. mais j'avoue que c'était parfois limite inquiétant ! j'ai eu l'impression que Mary Poppins était dans la place ! Mary Poppins avec des mollets poilus. Et qui commence à se dégarnir...

-JE NE ME DEGARNIS PAS !

-Ah, il semblerait que j'ai touché un point sensible...

-Mais toi, dis-moi, comment vont tes varices et ta cellulite ? toujours bien accrochées après la naissance de Tom ?

-Raaahh ! je te hais !

-Ben voilà, enfin autre chose en commun que le code génétique !

-Pff... Petit Tom a prononcé sa première phrase complète.

-Génial !

-Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, il a dit : « va chier tête de con ». Il semblerait qu'il ait entendu son « toto Dewek » dire ça au « fételone ». Je n'essaierais pas de deviner à qui tu parlais. En tout cas, merci infiniment

-Félicite ton mari pour moi. Je serais fier comme si j'avais un bar tabac le jour où MON fils utilisera pour la première fois les mots : « tête de con » dans une phrase.

-Rigole, Rigole... je compte bien me venger le jour où tu auras des gosses. Leurs premiers mots seront : « J'aime Mark Thompson »

-Si j'ai des gosses un jour, je leur cacherais ma famille névrosée et mes sœurs hystériques. Je leur dirais que je suis orphelin.

-Tu sais que ça peut être une bonne technique de drague ?

-De quoi, la famille barge ?

-Non ! le coup de l'orphelin. Tu racontes dans quelles circonstances affreuses tes parents sont morts, ton enfance difficile sans affection, ton rêve de fonder un foyer aimant... le tout avec les yeux légèrement humides et hop ! Emballé, c'est pesé ! Elles vont se battre pour partager ta roulotte !

-Caravane, pas roulotte.De toute façon, j'ai même pas envie de draguer.

-Roo voyons ! Il faut que tu reprennes confiance en toi. Laisse le mojo te revenir ! Tu es pas trop moche à regarder, à priori pas débile profond, ni complètement déséquilibré ou pervers, tu gagnes plutôt bien ta vie... Dans l'ensemble, tu es assez potable !

-Merci, quelle avalanche de compliments !

-Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas mon frère, ni un Crétinus complet ; si je n'étais pas mariée, si j'avais pas quatre petits monstres et si t'habitais pas à 3500 km de chez moi, je te draguerais !

-Ça fait chaud au cœur, vraiment. Sur ces déclarations traumatisantes, je vais te laisser. Oh ! une dernière chose !

-Oui, Derek ?

-Si tu m'avais dragué dans un bar, tu te serais pris un râteau... j'aurais prétendus être homo.

-Grrr ! T'es qu'un abruti ! De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas été assez bien pour moi. Tu n'aurais même pas mérité que je t'adresse la parole !

-Allez, je te laisse sœurette !merci pour cette conversation, j'avais oublié à quel point c'est jouissif de te mettre en rogne...

-TU M'ENERVES !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, bouboule !

-Aaah ! Je t'interdit de m'appeler... »

**P-p-P-p-P**

Mieux vaut raccrocher avant qu'elle ne devienne vulgaire.

Au final, c'était plutôt sympas, cette discussion ! Ça m'a fait penser à autre chose qu'à ma vie pourrie, mon mariage brisé, ma peau de vache de femme, mon connard de « meilleur ami », ma réputation de cocu, le sentiment de trahison qui me bouffe, le mensonge de mon ancienne vie...

Hé, mais !

... rhô, MERDE ! Bon, il me faut un whisky. Non, un double.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé chez Joe, pas loin de l'hôpital. Heureusement que je portais ma chemise rouge.

**P-p-P-p-P**

Mais qu'est qui m'a pris ? Je veux dire, quelle idée d'aller à cette connerie de fête de présentation des internes ou je sais pas trop quoi ! Évidemment, j'ai sortit le grand jeu : robe noir fendue, chaussures à talons... et évidemment, tous les autres son décontract', et je passe pour une cruche. J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans ma grande maison poussiéreuse, tiens ! J'aurais pu continuer à faire semblant d'ignorer que demain je vais vivre ma première garde au Seattle Grace.Que demain, c'est l'entrée dans l'arêne.Oui, l'arène, comme pour les gladiateurs. Sauf que normalement, je vais pas me faire décapiter. Je dis bien normalement. De toute façon, je vais me faire virer. Après tout, ils ont dû me prendre parce que je suis la fille de ma mère. LA Ellis Grey. Mais ils vont vite se rendre compte que je ne suis pas « à la hauteur », que je n'ai pas « de tripes », comme elle dit si bien. Je suis sûre qu'avec Alzheimer, elle reste mille fois meilleure que moi. Même si elle avait Parkinson, je pourrais jamais lui arriver à la cheville. Ils vont bien finir par se rendre compte que je suis une imposteuse. Il est évident que je suis nulle puisque ma mère ne se souvient même pas de moi. Je sais, je sais, c'est les symptômes de sa maladie, et blablabla ... Mais je suis sûre que si elle était fière de moi, si elle m'estimait, si elle m'avait jugée capable de devenir chirurgienne, dans ses bons jours, elle ne me verrait pas comme une gamine.

En plus, je me retrouve avec toute la concurrence sous le nez. J'aurais mieux fait de pas savoir avant demain. Après tout, ce qu'on ignore ne fait pas souffrir. Ça m'aurait évité une nuit d'insomnie. Je sens que ça va être comme au collège, quand j'étais plate comme une limande (bien que j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit bien mieux aujourd'hui), que je portais ces affreuses lunettes et un appareil dentaire. Tout le monde me détestait. Ils m'appelaient « Merde-ith ». C'était vraiment l'enfer.

J'ai l'impression que ça va être exactement pareil. Sauf que je pourrais coucher et boire pour oublier. Et qu'ils ne me mettront pas d'étrons dans mon casier. Enfin, j'espère.

Bon, agissons en adulte responsable.

Où est cette saleté de téquila sur ce satané buffet !

D'après un mec avec des yeux de cocker ressemblant vaguement à mon père, ils n'ont mis que des jus de fruit, vu qu'on commence à 9h nos quarante-huit heures de garde.

C'est sûr que c'est plus adulte d'arriver sans la gueule de bois pour son premier jour.

En même temps, je suis pas réputée pour ma maturité.

Bon, je m'arrache d'ici, il me FAUT une téquila frappée.

C'est comme ça que j'ai échoué chez Joe, pas loin de l'hôpital .Finalement, c'est plutôt bien tombé que je porte cette robe.

**P-p-P-p-P**

Alors que j'allais entrer chez Joe, mon portable a sonné.

« Suppôte de Satan » s'est affiché sur l'écran. Puéril, je sais... Mais ça me mets un peu de baume au cœur. Et me donne un minimum de courage pour répondre. Avec la froideur d'un glaçon.

-« Quoi ?

-Derek, où est ce que tu te planques, bon sang ? Donne-moi une chance de m'expliquer. Laisse-moi te parler. Tu me manque.

-...

-Derek ? tu es toujours là ?

-Ecoute, Addison, je n'ai plus rien à te dire, j'ai été clair. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de faire le deuil de ce mariage. De l'effacer. Si tu me témoigne un tant soit peu de respect, laisse-moi tranquille. Ne me parle plus, ne me téléphone plus, ne m'envoie plus de mails.

-Non, Derek, attends ! tu peux pas...

-Au revoir, Addison. »

Là aussi, il vaut mieux raccrocher avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la discussion était loin, très loin d'être sympa...

J'ai vraiment besoin d'un triple whisky.

**P-p-P-p-P**

J'allais pénétrer dans un bar, le Joe's, quand la sonnerie de mon portable a retentit.

« Jamie » s'est affiché. Et comme toujours, mon estomac a fait un saut périlleux. On a beau être séparés depuis un certain temps, il reste mon premier grand amour. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment guérie de lui. Ironique pour un médecin, non ?

-« Meredith, salut ! c'est Jamie !

-J'ai cru comprendre. Ça faisait longtemps ! qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-J'avais besoin de te parler...

Oh, sublime espoir !

-... d'une grande décision que j'ai prise...

Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe !

-oui ?

-un tournant s'amorce dans ma vie ! je ne me rend que maintenant compte que c'st ce que j'ai toujours voulu...

Ouiiiii

-...me marier, fonder une famille...

Avec moi ! Ouiiiii !

-... Meredith, je voulais que tu l'apprennes de ma bouche : je vais me marier avec Jenny !

QUOI ! Bon dieu, je comprend mieux se que ressentent les soufflés qui s'écrasent ...

-hein ? Pardon ? Mais...Mais on vient à peine de se séparer !

-euh...hum... ça fait quand même cinq ans, Meredith !

-Quoi ? oh, euh...déjà ? ben, euh, toutes mes félicitations, alors ! B...b...beaucoup de bonheur ! faut que je fille, je dois y aller, je suis pressée, j'ai un rencard ! allez, à plus !

Oh le CONNARD ! Avec Jenny, en plus ! J'ai jamais pus la piffrer, celle-là ! Je leur souhaite bien du bonheur, tiens ! Ils auront cinq horribles moutards, elle chopera des varices, ses seins tomberont, il grossira et deviendra chauve et impuissant. Et puis ils en arriveront à se détester, de toute manière. Et en plus ils finiront leurs jours ensembles, dans un hospice. De toute façon, il ronfle. Oui, je leur souhaite bien du bonheur !

C'et plus la joie qui fait sautpérilleuter mon estomac, c'est la nausée.

Bon, à qui faut-il que je réclame ma perfusion de téquila là-dedans ?

**P-p-P-p-P**

J'étais déjà bien imbibé quand elle a fait irruption chez Joe. Elle a chargé, telle une Amazone, sans une once d'hésitation, vers le bar où elle a réclamé un verre. Ai-je précisé que j'ai toujours trouvé les Amazones super-sexy ? Bon mis à part le truc du sein coupé, évidemment. Mais celle-ci en avait deux, croyez-moi ! joliment mis en valeur par une robe noire fendue, qui dévoilait de belles jambes, soit dit en passant. Ai-je précisé qu'elle est rousse ? sérieusement, quel homme ne craque pas pour les rousses ? mis à part les pervers obsédés par les blondes à fortes poitrines. Et les aveugles, aussi. D'un autre côté, ils peuvent pas vraiment faire la différence. Pareil pour les daltoniens . Je me demande s'ils les voient avec des cheveux verts. Ce serait rigolo. Elle serait marrante avec les cheveux verts. Comme, euh… Une martienne ! Hé, c'est rigolo les martiennes !  
.   
..   
…   
Oulà ! je suis bien parti, moi !

**P-p-P-p-P**

Après avoir descendu deux verres de tequila, je sirotais le troisième, en broyant du noir, quand j'ai remarqué le crétin- plutôt séduisant, d'ailleurs- qui me fixait en se marrant comme un bossu. Comme j'étais d'une humeur de dogue, je lui ai lancé un regard noir pardessus mon verre. Ce qui l'a fait rire de plus belle. À force de le regarder se gondoler comme une baleine, j'ai fini, dans ma grande faiblesse, par me mettre à rire moi aussi . Je dois dire qui je commence à le trouver sympathique . Ce qui n'est pas de bon ton, vu que j'ai décidé depuis environ une demi-heure de détester les hommes. Des déceptions sur pattes, ces trucs-là.  
Mais plus mon taux d'alcoolémie grimpe ( et par la même occasion le sien , vu que chaque fois qui m'offre un verre, je lui renvoie la politesse) , plus je deviens indulgente envers la gente masculine, envers ce spécimen-là plus particulièrement.   
Dès que le tabouret près du mien s'est libéré, il s'est assis.

**O-o-O-o-O**

- très jolie, votre robe  
- merci. Juste pour mettre les choses au clair : vous n'êtes pas gay ?  
- …Non, non, je crois pas … j'en suis même sûr  
- tant mieux. Au fait, très subtile, la tati…ctatiq…bref, méthode de drague !  
- Je connais encore plus subtil !  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui. On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?  
- Pitié ! vous les hommes, vous êtes tous les hommes, vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes !  
- Ah non ! ne me met pas dans le même panier que tous les connards !de toute façon, toutes les femmes sont des garces…   
- Ya quand même plus de connards chez les hommes que de garces chez les femmes.  
- C'est surtout que ya quelques très connards et quelques très garces.  
- Mmh…pas faux. De toute manière, je m'en fout, je vais devenir ermite.  
- Ouaip, moi aussi. On est bien mieux seuls  
- Ouaip  
- Ouaip  
- On va chez toi ?  
- On va chez moi ?

**P-p-P-p-P**

On s'est regardé comme des crétins avant d'éclater de rire. Juste parce qu'on l'avait dit en même temps. On arrivait plus à s'arrêter.  
En continuant à se bidonner, on a réglé le barman, enfilé nos manteaux et sommes sortis sur le trottoir. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai réussi à appeler un taxi, et elle, à lui donner son adresse.

**O-o-O-o-O**

La proximité de l'autre dans le taxi les dégrisèrent brusquement. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, en silence. Puis, brusquement, ils s'embrassèrent. Fougueusement, passionnément, violement.  
Ils furent interrompus pas le chauffeur.  
-Hé, ho ! les ceintures ! j'veux pas d'ennuis, moi !  
Coupablement, ils se séparèrent, tous deux bien attachés aux extrémités de la banquette, les mains sagement posées sur les genoux.  
Mais la tension sexuelle était palpable ( 'tention ! effet dramatique), électrisant l'air.  
Quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant chez Meredith, elle bondit du taxi, clés en main pour ouvrir la maison ; tandis que Derek fourrait un billet de 50 dollars dans les mains du chauffeur, lui lançant au passage de garder la monnaie, avant de sauter hors du véhicule en claquant la portière.  
Il rejoignit Meredith sous le porche en trois enjambées, la plaqua contre la porte, les mains sur ses hanches, pour finir par l'embrasser. Il commença par lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, avant de mêler leurs langues en un ballet frénétique. Ils s'employaient parallèlement à réduire le plus possible l'espace entre leurs corps, les mains de Meredith enfoncées dans les épais cheveux de son amant, tandis que celui-ci faisait courir ses mains le long de son dos.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, haletants.   
- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que ça ne devienne indécent. Et qu'on nous jette un seau d'eau froide.  
- Bonne idée  
Elle se tourna alors pour introduire la clé dans la serrure. Derek en profita pour se coller à elle, lui mordillant langoureusement la nuque. Déconcentrée, elle n'arriva pas à déverrouiller la porte. Et plus elle mettait de temps, plus Derek se faisait insistant.  
- tu vas arrêter ça ? j'arrive pas à ouvrir  
il finit par s'exécuter à contrecœur, bougonnant. Elle parvint enfin à débloquer la porte. Meredith l'ouvrit d'un bon coup de pied, pénétra dans la maison, avant de se retourner et de saisir Derek par la nuque pour l'embrasser, tout en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. D'une poussée du talon bien placée, il referma la porte.   
Tout en s'embrassant et se déshabillant mutuellement, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils furent enfin stoppés par le dos du canapé. À moitié nus, haletants, transpirants et dans un état avancé d'excitation, ils se séparèrent, jetèrent un cou d'œil alentour, se sourirent puis basculèrent dans le canapé en riant.

**O-o-O-o-O**

héhéhé… vous espériez que ça irait plus loin, hein ? et beeenn noooooon


End file.
